The mission of the proposed Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) is to develop a diverse population of future physician scientists who will be leaders in the biomedical workforce through the completion of a rigorous, integrated MD and PhD training program carried out in the dynamic Texas Medical Center. The BCM MSTP has had a strong track record of success in student productivity, career placement and developing leaders in the biomedical workforce. Building on this foundation the new BCM MSTP incorporates new, innovative curricula and focuses on development of trainees' transferrable skills and preparation for career pathways through which to utilize dual degree training. The program leadership includes five physician-scientists who lead active research laboratories, conduct a range of clinical services, and are committed to advising and training MSTP students. Located in the Texas Medical Center, the world's largest medical center, the BCM MSTP offers an outstanding research facilities and clinical training at hospitals that serve the racially, ethnically and economically diverse population of Houston. Students pursue graduate training across biomedical fields by selecting from among 7 newly designed graduate programs at BCM and the Rice University Bioengineering program. The proposed BCM MSTP program objectives include: (1) Develop and conduct an outstanding MD/PhD dual degree training program under the MSTP framework; (2) Recruit highly motivated applicants from diverse backgrounds and diverse educational and research experiences committed to a career as a physician-scientist; (3) Foster a supportive, safe and inclusive environment that enhances student retention from matriculation through completion of dual degree training by providing resources to promote wellness, academic success, team-based skills and a strong MSTP student community; and (4) Ensure that our students will complete the dual program in an average of 8 years with meritorious research and medical accomplishments that will propel them to successful careers in the biomedical workforce. Our MSTP trainee-focused objectives include: (1) Students will develop a track record of early success as physician-scientists through discovery, completion of significant, reproducible, and responsible research resulting in high quality journal publications and a completed doctoral thesis; (2) Students will become proficient communicators of biomedical science in multiple different platforms and audiences; (3) Students will improve their ability to work in diverse, multi-disciplinary teams through dedicated training in team-based learning in medical school, graduate school projects, and MSTP activities; (4) Students will become culturally aware and adept physician scientists with knowledge of social determinants of health and skills in minimizing health disparities; and (5) Graduates of the BCM MSTP will cultivate career plans with relevant experience and obtain positions that facilitate their ongoing development as physicians-scientists utilizing dual degree training in a variety of clinical specialties, biomedical research and industry.